Wheels of an Angel
by Shadow19
Summary: [DT] A young girl shot in the back by a friend and she is dreaming of a man with blue killer's eyes and sandalwood grip guns is it really just dreams, or is Ka waiting around the corner?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi, this is Shadow19 just need to say I don't own the Dark Tower Series (if I did I would be rich and live in a mansion) the plot and main character I do own though

Anyways I'm new to this so bare with me please. I'm excited and I hope you all enjoy my story and well… here we go.

Prologue

Blue bombardier eyes trained on the short petite blonde a second before his gun did as well. An antique looking revolver with sandalwood grips. He squeezed the trigger and aimed with his heart.

The second before the bullet emerged from the barrel the male figure changed to a young woman with grey eyes short blonde hair and a shapely figure.

The bullet raced through the air towards the long-haired blonde with ice blue eyes. The bullet pierced her abdomen and raced out her back shattering her spine just above her legs. The one with grey eyes smirked and cackled but it came out sounding like hysterical crying and shocked screeches.

Icy eyes felt pain as the world flared red behind her eyelids again, like it had every night for four years.

But instead of waking to pain she once again woke to the feeling of nothing, She would never feel her legs again, she would feel nothing.

Author's Note(2): This is a prologue (obviously) and a test, if enough people want me to I will continue. Hell even if only one person likes it I'll keep going.


	2. Chapter 1: Reality

Chapter 1: Reality

Author's Note: I own nothing except for Elaina! (And her kitty and the plot) Stephen King owns everything else from the story!

Elaina woke and sat straight up already knowing that most of her nightmare was real. Except for that man; the man with blue killer's eyes.

That gun she knew was not the one that cost her loss of her lower limbs, and she knew that gun was his. Who that man was she didn't know but she had dreaming about him for four years.

Part of her heart had gone out to him because his eyes held loneliness but some of her was afraid of him. Lately his eyes held none of his previous loneliness, it was fading away, had been for a few months. Six months…nine at most.

She was still afraid of him but not as much. It was as if, as his loneliness faded from his eyes her fear of him faded with it.

Elaina flopped back onto her pillows and stared at her ceiling the man's stunning blue eyes burning into her brain, staring into her soul. She shuddered and lifted her hand up and flexed and curled her fingers in front of her face. "If only I could curl my toes, feel my toes."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was lilting and melodic almost like a gentle summer's night breeze through wind chimes. But it was softer and had a more silver undertone.

She was pretty at least that was what people told her before…before her life was ruined in a single instant.

_Life is so nineteen._ Elaina blinked she had no idea where the phrase came from and she didn't care, she felt the phrase fit so she left it.

Turning, Elaina looked at her bedside clock five am. Only nineteen more hours until the day…the day she turned nineteen and the five year anniversary of being shot and instantly paralyzed.

She smirked nineteen was a popular number in her head this morning. Oh well, she would save it for later. She still had four hours of sleep left to go and she would use it.

Elaina closed her eyes and felt him there but she knew he didn't know he was there. The man with the killer's eyes was awake and uncertain.

Roland woke and sat up with a grunt, his hip was sore again but that wasn't what woke him. He had that dream again, the one with the beautiful young woman.

He had no idea when he first started calling her beautiful but she was. The terror in her eyes and features gave her a heart wrenching beauty.

He had no idea when he started dreaming of her. Time was a funny thing now-a-days but he'd guess around four years, six at the absolute most.

As the days, nights went by he began to see less terror and more understanding in her eyes, curiosity as well. She saw him, but neither seemed to be able to do anything but follow the dream. At least he couldn't do anything but if she could have done something he thought she would have done it by now.

Roland glanced up as Eddie sauntered back from using the 'bushroom' as he once referred to it. Eddie plopped down none to gracefully in front of the slowly dying fire.

"Have that dream again?" Eddie asked softly as he tossed another stick on the fire. Susannah, Jake, and Oy were all still asleep.

Roland nodded, "The same one every night." They had known of Roland's dream for a while since before entering the thick of the forest and since the people began to follow them, the people of Calla.

"Do you know why you dream of her?" Eddie knew the answer before he asked but he felt Roland needed to answer, wanted to.

"No. I'm not positive but I have a feeling." He sighed. "Ka."

"Ka Ka." Eddie responded and both laughed.

After a while of sitting in companionable silence Eddie spoke up again. "Hey, you think she could be drawn?"

Roland shrugged. "It is possible or maybe she is someone from before…" He stared into the flames. "But I would have remembered her face."

Eddie nodded. From the way Roland had described her he bet she was a real knockout. "Maybe the dream itself is a key. Does they fact that she looses her legs mean anything to you?"

Roland shook his head. "No, I've never seen this woman before. And I know she's never seen me before."

Eddie's eyes suddenly flashed. "Hey, is it possible she saw you when we fought Balthazaar?"

Roland shook his head again. "No, she pushes me out before the dream is done. No, that's not right either. The dream changes, someone else shoots her."

Eddie nodded and shrugged. "Ka Ka." Roland nodded and Eddie spoke again, "It could be guilt. All the people you've ever shot in one form. And you push yourself away from it and not realize it."

It startled Roland that Eddie could come up with such a thoughtful and profound answer. But at the same time it doesn't. He has his days. "No." He added no reason and Eddie demanded none.

When Eddie finally spoke up again he uttered a single word. "Reality."

Roland glanced up at him but Eddie said no more and Roland didn't push it. Eddie had his days.


	3. Chapter 2: 19

Wheels of An Angel

AN: I don't own the Dark Tower Series (damn) but I love Stephen King (glomps).

I own Elaina though!

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

Chapter 2: 19

Elaina sat in her small titanium frame wheelchair staring at the clock on the wall. It said nineteen minutes until midnight. Nineteen minutes until she turned nineteen.

A sense of urgency floated around her. Something wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be here. The thought vibrated in every fiber of her being. She had become attached to doors, one that had something important behind it. Possibly the man with blue eyes.

She knew if she weren't through The Door by midnight something very bad would happen. What that bad thing was she didn't know. She flew down the hallway and grabbed her large backpack from the hook and grabbed the corner of the wall and used it to turn the corner into her room at top speed.

She flung spare clothes into the bag and a book or two. She added in three boxes of matches in a plastic bag. She threw in a journal and some mechanical pencils with some extra things of lead. She added band-aids, gauze, aspirin, and other medical supplies as well.

She rolled down the hall and into the gym specially made for her and her physical therapy. She glanced around and grimaced uncertainly, nine minutes, she only had nine minutes left. Elaina grunted, very unhappy with the time limit.

She grabbed her sword –it was sword fighting or weightlifting for physical therapy- from its stand; she pulled the blade from its sheath, examined it, then slid it back into the leather cover.

Elaina hooked it to her belt on her left and flipped some other little things into her bag, including a blade sharpener. She was headed out she remembered her father's handgun and spare bullets.

Elaina grimaced, she hated guns, but she had a feeling she would need it. She quickly rolled to her father's office, found the gun in the holster, and hooked it to another belt that was near it and buckled it so it rest comfortably on her right hip.

Elaina rolled through the house to the front door, giving the house that held so many memories one last look. She knew once she left, it would be the end of this part of her.

A soft meow startled her and she looked down to see Duchess, her cat not quite out of kitten hood. Elaina whimpered softly. "I'll miss you Duch."

The kitten-cat meowed again and jumped up to Elaina's lap. Duchess looked up at her, her hazel eyes saying more than words ever could. Duchess would go with her along the path of the beam.

Elaina was out the door and down the street in less than thirty seconds, Duchess on her lap, and her bag hooked to her chair and her gun and sword at her side.

This was both the beginning and end of her life and she didn't look back or hesitate for a second.

dtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdtdt

Roland started from sleep. It had only been one night but things had changed. No dream, but he still knew, knew it very well.

The girl with the icy eyes was to be drawn.

He rushed to his feet and looking around saw nothing to form a door. No shadow, nothing. He grunted, uncertain, and rubbed the back of his head when Jake spoke up.

"I see it, the door." Roland whirled and Jake watched him. "I see it in your mind. You must be the one to draw it, we cannot help you."

Eddie and Susannah and even Oy sat up to look at Roland then. "Sorry man." Eddie raised one shoulder in a shrug.

Roland was uncertain, he knew the job had to be done, and soon, but where and how?

The others all gave Roland blank stares. They hadn't the slightest idea either. Roland closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he felt it.

Taking off so quickly would have normally killed his hip but not this night. He paid no heed to his ka-tet's startled squawks.

He came to a place, a clearing, with the most amazing assortment of wildflowers ever to be seen. But he could not stop to gawk, because there in the center of it all was a tall boulder, perfect to draw a door on.

As the others found him, he stood before the boulder eyes blank as he drew the door. He stepped back revealing the outline of the door, it would be plain, with a knob and a keyhole of silver with a musical note on the handle.

Roland reached up to add the last finishing touches when something reached their ears. Music, someone was signing. And the would be door began to glow.

DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

I know it's been forever since I updated.

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad?

Review please.


End file.
